Puppets
'Puppet Master' First off, being a puppet master requires a Rank Upgrade. This Rank Upgrade unlocks chakra thread related abilities and the taking of actual puppets. This feat must be taken in order to control any puppets: Chakra Threads - the user is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to a puppet to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) Additionally, each puppet requires a feat. Q: How much can I first take on my puppet? Can he start full of hidden weapons, or does he begin 'plain' until I spend more feats on him? A: A mix of both. When a puppet is first taken it should be fairly bare-bones with maybe one nice puppet trick installed in it. Additional tricks and abilities can be added with more feats. Q: How is my puppet's effectiveness in battle determined? A: Your puppet receives SP equal to your own CC stat times 3. The SP can be spread as you wish across the stats of Strength, Speed, and Endurance. For an example, if you have 10 CC this gives you 30 SP to distribute for your puppet's stats. This is also given to each puppet you have. If you have 2 puppets, then each has 30 SP to distribute as you see fit. More information on this is described here. Q: When I want to make a puppet better, what are the guidelines? A: First off be very clear which of your puppets (if more than one) you are buffing. Next, compare your additions to a standard feat choice. Q: Can I give my equipment to my puppet? A: Yes! If you take smoke bombs feel free to stick them in a spring launcher in your puppet's chest. The thing to be very detailed about though is exactly where your equipment is. The easiest way is to list it in the equipment section for each taken piece of equipment, whether it's equipped to you or your puppet, and how it's equipped to your puppet. Any equipment you take that is not specifically taken in a specific way on your puppet is assumed by the overseer to be carried by you. Equipment listed as a 'set' cannot be given to a puppet, that's equipped to you only. Use feats if you want a shuriken barrage launcher or a kunai cannon. Q: Can I give my puppet legendary equipment? A: Puppets may be equipped with no more than 2 legendary weapons each. Q: Can I control as many puppets as I want? A: Not exactly. You may take feats for as many puppets as you want, one feat each, but only control one at a time in a battle. A feat can be spent for the ability to control extra puppets at the same time. Multi-attack guidelines apply to puppets as well. There are no free multi-attacks for puppet-masters and one additional multi-attack feat allows for ONE additional puppet to be controlled. Following the multi-attack guidelines, controlling multiple puppets works thusly: each puppeteer can, as a base, control one puppet or use one jutsu each round. To do so, the puppeteer must have the chakra threads ability, which costs 10 to initiate and 5 CP/round to keep going. If for some reason, the chakra threads must be abandoned or are severed, then they must be reinitiated at full cost. If the puppet master wishes to use another jutsu (that isn't, for example, just a buff or supplementary technique) he/she must use a multi-attack plus the extra jutsu. A multi-attack must be used for each additional jutsu or puppet used. This means that to use three puppets at once, the user must be capable of using 3 jutsu (3 x the chakra threads ability) and pay appropriate initiation and activation costs for all jutsu in use - multiple instances of chakra threads and multiple levels of multi-attacks. ' '''Q: I want to focus on being a puppet master, so what should I do with my other Rank Upgrades?' A: Some recommended Rank Upgrade choices could be: *Weapons Specialist , for decking out your puppets. *Poison, so you can attach poison darts and other nasties to your puppets. *An elemental chakra nature, no need to be totally defenseless if they get past your puppets. *Genjutsu, be the trickiest of the tricky. *A cool OC Rank Upgrade. Q: Can puppets replace parts of my body? A: Not exactly. You may take a puppet arm to help with controlling more puppets (following multi-attack rules) or to conceal an interesting trick. You may also take other modifications to add tricks. However, any of these abilities must use your own stats and you cannot use a puppet shell or enhancements to boost your own stats without following the normal stat boosting guidelines. 'Human Puppet RU' By removing the internal organs of a foe and preserving the body to prevent decomposition the user can make powerful human puppets. These puppets are different from normal ones, as they can still use chakra and any kekkei genkai that the human host once had. This is a RU separate from the base puppet master RU. Requirements: 1.) Puppet master RU 2.) Jonin rank or higher 3.) This counts as a CPE RU 4.) User must retrieve the body that they wish to create the puppet from, for example if you want a human puppet that can use fire release, you have to hunt down someone with fire release. Human Puppet Set Up As with all puppets, the human puppet requires a feat for the puppet itself which will describe the creation and its stats. This is for a puppet alone, any additional augmentation will depend on additional feats. Stats: 3 times the puppet master's chakra control stat distributed between strength, speed, chakra control, and endurance for the puppet. Equipment: Only the puppet master can take equipment from the equipment store, this can be assigned to the puppets. The exception are legendary weapons, which can't be shared. Feats: * Feats can be taken to grant the puppet more CP. As a base the puppet starts with 40 CP. A feat taken to give it more CP increases this by 1.5 to 60 CP. A second feat can be taken in this manner to grant a total of 90 CP, at which point the puppet hits a CP cap. * Other augments are possible, these follow the rule of one modification = one feat. These can be things like a tail attack, a multi-attack feat, a hidden blade, etc. * Jutsu that would fall under a rank upgrade (water release, fire release, genjutsu, poison techniques). If you allocate one feat to the purpose of granting jutsu use to your puppet, you receive 4 “points” that can be used to “purchase” jutsu. Basic jutsu costs 1 point, intermediate costs 2 points, and taxing techniques cost 4 points. Normal rules for jutsu costs apply, as do CC requirements for using basic, intermediate, and taxing jutsu. Mechanics A puppet costs 40 CP to activate and then 10 CP/round to maintain. This 10 CP/round counts as the chakra thread cost for controlling the puppet and comes from the puppeteer's CP. All jutsu that the human puppet uses is deducted from the puppet's CP. The puppet can only use jutsu taken as a feat specific to it. The puppet can not take abilities that fall under the puppetmaster's RUs, unless the puppet has that RU and feat assigned to it as well. Human puppets are like normal puppets when considering the number of jutsu and attacks that can be made. Controlling one puppet costs 40/10 and requires the feat of a human puppet. To use a second human puppet, the user must have another human puppet feat and an active multi-attack in order to control the second puppet, and so on. To use one puppet and their own jutsu, the puppeteer must either have a multi-attack controlling the puppet and use their own hands for their jutsu, or vice versa. Like normal puppets, a puppet is not a sentient or independent creation. The puppeteer does not share the puppet's field of view (vision). Puppets cannot be instructed to act on their own. When a human puppet runs out of chakra, its full initiation cost must be paid again to recharge it. Endurance is not recharged or restored by this. When the puppet's endurance hits 0 it is considered destroyed for the rest of the mission, RP, or thread. Limitations * Puppets cannot be made from PCs in an attempt to prevent their revival or steal knowledge. Nor can puppets be made from canon NPCs or dead manga/anime canon characters. Having a human puppet grants no meta knowledge or extra benefits. * Human puppet RUs cannot be CPE or other advanced RUs. A puppet may have medical or a barrier RU if this does not violate the puppeteer's RU restrictions. Puppets cannot have CP+ feats from RUs, for example seishin or yin seal. * There is a rank restricted cap on the number of feats that can be allocated to a puppet, with 1 feat per rank. Jonin = 3 (puppet + 2 augments), s-rank = 4 (puppet + 3 augments), kage = 5 (Puppet + 4 augments). * The puppet cannot use the puppetmaster's legendary weapons, but must take that as its own feats. This is limited to one puppet per user, is S rank restricted, and these must be obtained in a mission. The puppet needs two feats for the legendary weapon, one is for the weapon and one is for the single passive ability, and both of these count towards the feat limit. Puppets taking the legendary weapon are limited to one CP increasing feat, not two. ---- 'Puppet Body' The User has given up their flesh and bones, turning them into the very things they control, a living Puppet. This allows the user to place various things all inside of there body, it it wings to flame throwers. The last of the users living essence is store away in a small container located somewhere on there body. Requirements: Jonin Rank and Puppet Master 'Immortality' Puppet Body Immortality (Core of Living Flesh) – The user no longer has any flesh to their body, they are a living puppet. The only living part is their heart stored in a specialized case somewhere on there body that sustains them. The only way to kill the user his by destroying the casing that holds their heart. Because the User's body is now made of mechanical parts, they no longer feel any pain since they no longer have nerves to feel it. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Reattachment - The user is able to reconnect limbs that may have been cut, or ripped off of them using chakra threads (20cp per limb) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' 'Unique' Puppet augmentations (unique feats) (Unique augmentations to the users body such as wings, tail, hidden blades, chain shooter, chakra barrier shields, ect…) (must fallow rules such as multi attack and so on) (Make it up but will require approval.) Known Users Sankuro Chikamatsu Sho Chikamatsu Elijah Tsur Katashi Ishinoko Category:Rules